Conventionally, in a general method of manufacturing an LED module, a separate LED element manufactured by assembling an LED element in a lead frame-shaped package and coating the LED element by a fluorescent material is installed on a surface of a PCB substrate to manufacture a module for illumination.
However, as for the LED element manufactured in accordance with this method, a heating property of the LED element is deteriorated and a luminous efficiency becomes decreased, and it is limited to obtain brightness of a conventional light bulb with restriction on a size, and also, cost of the LED element cannot be reduced.
In order to overcome such problems, there has been suggested a chip on board (COB) method in which a metal core PCB (MCPCB) substrate is used without a package and a LED is directly assembled in the MCPCB substrate.
The MCPCB has a high thermal conductivity but a material thereof is expensive. For mass production of the MCPCB, investment in facilities such as a specially designed facility for mass production needs to be followed. Further, in manufacturing the MCPCB, it is difficult to perform a micro process with a size of about 50 um or less. Therefore, it has been deemed that the COB method has a low efficiency in manufacturing a LED module for illumination and the MCPCB is costly and inappropriate for a module for illumination.
Although there has been a research on a high-efficiency LED single chip capable of improving luminosity of an element, such a chip is expensive and a size thereof cannot be reduced since a specially designed package is needed to improve a heat emitting property thereof and also, cost of assembly is very high.
Accordingly, a more efficient manufacturing method of an LED module is demanded.
Some embodiments of the present disclosure provide an LED module and a method of manufacturing the LED module capable of improving a luminous efficiency of an LED element by improving a heat emitting property thereof when a high-luminance LED module is manufactured and capable of manufacturing a small-sized high-luminance LED module at low cost by forming a low-luminance LED into a module.
Further, some embodiments of the present disclosure provide an LED module and a method of manufacturing the LED module capable of improving a light emitting property of each LED element by installing a reflecting plate in each element and capable of manufacturing modules in various shapes, which makes it possible to manufacture a high-luminance LED for illumination having various functions.
Furthermore, some embodiments of the present disclosure provide an LED module and a method of manufacturing the LED module capable of considerably reducing a defect rate of a module and production cost per unit by using a semiconductor process that makes it easy to mass produce.